The Lord of the Apples
by Quelebnen
Summary: What if the Lord of the Rings took place in a highschool setting, or two schools? It’s one of those things in life no one really knows! Well in my opinion it would go like this...
1. The Hobbits

**THE LORD OF THE APPLES**  
**(A High-School Setting)**

**FELLOWSHIP OF THE APPLES ****  
PART 1**

CHAPTER 1  
**THE HOBBITS**

A/N: YAY! The Lord of the Apples is FINALLY back on fanfic in _story format_ and with a lot less spelling errors! I hope everyone who read it when it was first on is as happy as I am that it's up again.

As it says above, this story takes place in a high-school setting. There are a few things you need to know. Please keep in mind that the first 5 chapters are introductory chaps. to the different groups and characters in this story. All of these introductory chapters take place on the first day of school before (and a little bit after) first bell.

**Elves:** Either cool, normal people, or smart people (In smart I mean enriched/pace).  
Unfortunately some elves break this rule, such as preppy elves. (Later on it will be explained.)

**Humans:** Cheerleaders or Jocks. (Cheerleaders two sides- Sadly some cheerleaders are loyal to Sauron. Yes, most of them are stupid; but, hey, this is only a fanfic!)

* * *

What if the Lord of the Rings took place in a high-school setting, or two schools? It's one of those things in life- no one really knows! Well in my opinion it would go like this...

* * *

A tall, golden haired woman in a misty white gown walked into the room; she gave a brief nod of her head to acknowledge her audience and began speaking in a rich, commanding voice, "I am Galadriel. I will be your narrator for this story; but first, a brief history…" 

Galadriel turned to her 'Mirror' and projected the images towards the wall so her audience could see the scenes that accompanied her tale.

_(A/N mirror images will be divided by hyphens (-))_

" It began with the forging of the great apples. Three were given to the Elves; fairest and smartest of all beings."  
–Three tall, handsome/beautiful people receive apples made out of silver, gold and crystal-

"Seven were given to the dwarves; the stoutest, and just plain odd."  
-7 black apples handed out to Dwarves. (Stupid one in corner tries to eat his)-

"And nine, nine were given to the men, the jocks, and the preps; who desired power above all."   
–Jocks, etc receiving blue apples. Start to show off-

"In each of these apples was the power to guide each clique, but all of them deceived. For in the principals office another apple was forged, a master apple. And into this apple he poured all his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all students. This was the One apple to rule them all.

"One by one, the students fell to the power of the apple; but there were some who resisted. A last alliance between Elves and Men marched against the teachers, and principal suck-ups. In the hallways outside the office they fought for the freedom of the students. Victory was near, but the power of the one apple could not be undone."

-The Principal comes out into the scene projected by her mirror and starts to send people to the detention room-

Galadriel watched as some of the students shown in her mirror were led away. She then continued her history, "It was at this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, Son of the King, took up his brother's sign."

-Isildur grabs brother's sign; Mr. Sauron breaks it. Isildur uses sign and hits apple out of Principal's hand-

"So Sauron, the Principal and enemy of the students, was defeated. The Great Apple then passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. Unfortunately the hearts of Jocks are easily corrupted, and the Apple of Power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his expulsion." Galadriel sadly watches as cheerleader attacks Isildur. He defends himself by hitting one of them with the Apple, and is expelled.

"Some things that should have not been forgotten were lost, history became legend, and legend became myth. For two and a half thousand years, the apple passed out of all knowledge. Until, when the chance came, the apple ensnared a new bearer... Yadadadadadadada- You all probably know the rest anyway, I'm tired of explaining."

Galadriel leaves the room and her mirror becomes still.

* * *

**THE SHIRE**

In front of a green door, which led to very well kept hobbit hole, stood two hobbits. One went by the name Bilbo Baggins, whereas the other was Frodo Baggins.

"Now Frodo, my lad, high school is a very big change," Bilbo stated as he surveyed the familiar scenery around him.

"Okay Uncle Bilbo", Frodo didn't care. He watched as Sam walked down the drive.

"I want you to be very careful, who knows what you will face," Bilbo smiled and walked back inside, he turned around and watched Frodo walk towards Sam. "Good luck Frodo!"

Frodo didn't bother to reply, he continued towards Sam while singing, "_I'm on my way, from misery to happiness, to be! Ah hu! Ah hu! Ah hu! Ah hu! Ah hu!_"

"Hallo Frodo!" called Sam eagerly.

Frodo smiled and replied, "Yo Sam; how ya do'in?"

"I'm so excited! This will be a great time to meet new friends... I might go out for the football team," Sam was shaking with excitement as he said this.

Frodo chuckled softly "That's nice Sam," He turned on his Ipod and sang along, "_I'm sick and, I'm twisted, I'm broken you can't fix it!_"

Sam walked along in silence for some time, then he started to talk again, "Come on Frodo, you have to be excited!"

Frodo paused his music and gave Sam a disgruntled reply, "Sam, its just high school! Nothing important. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to listen to some music!"

(They arrive at MECI; Middle-Earth Collegiate Institute)

"Well that's an eye opener," said Sam quietly.

"Come on Sam." Frodo turned off his Ipod unhappily and entered the school, Sam hurrying behind him.

As they entered the front foyer, Pippin (dressed in sk8r clothes) called out to Frodo in the much-heard teenager greeting, "How ya do'in Frodo, my man?"

Frodo smiled and clapped Pippin on the back as he replied, "Dude, I'm chill'in!"

"Totally!" Pippin said vociferously.

Merry walked up to the little group, "Pip, man, where'd you go?"

Pippin smiled and with a wave of his hand said, "Dude look, it's Frodo and…" Pippin paused and stared at Sam, trying to recall his name, "um... Sam?" He finished unsurely.

"Awesome!" Merry said in reply, ignoring the pause.

"That is an awesome deck!" said Frodo as he looked around him.

Sam looked uncertainly at the other hobbits, "Umm, what's a deck?"

Frodo, Pippin, Merry looked at him with shock, replying all at once, "You are stuu-pid!"

"I'll be going now." Sam muttered, abashed, and hurried to find his first class.

Frodo watched as Sam left. The bell rung loudly; he tried to stall going to classes, "I'm off to 'HISTORY-OF-MIDDLE-EARTH-AND-THE-APPLES-OF-POWER-THAT-HAVE-GONE –OUT-OF-ALL-KNOWLEDGE –BUT- I'M –TEACHING-IT -ANYWAY.' My Professor is Gandalf."

"Merry and I have Elvish," said Pippin unhappily.

The Professors were starting to usher students to their classes, with the help of their staffs. _Support my foot,_ thought Frodo sceptically; he decided to leave before he too was pushed off to class with a staff. "See ya!" he called as he walked away.

Merry replied with, "Wouldn't want ta be ya!" as Pippin and him ran to their first class.

* * *

As Sam walked away from the group of laughing hobbits he thought ruefully to him self, 'Valar, why did Frodo have to go to that skate contest with Merry and Pippin? He's been acting like them ever since.' 

(Sam bumps into Rosie)

"...And that's how I get that curly bounce to my hair!" said Rosie happily as she walked with her friends, "Oh hello Sam."

Sam mustered up all his courage and managed to stutter, "Hallo Rosie. How is- I mean h-how are you doing?"

Rosie giggled, "Fine Sam. Well I got to go," she added as she glanced ahead at her impatient friends.

"Ohh," Sam was blushing furiously and he knew it; he silently berated himself for his lame reply.

"See you around!" Rosie called over her shoulder as her friends led her away.

As he watched Rosie walk away, Sam could hear one of her friends say, "He's a geek."

* * *

A/N: Well amazing. You actually read my story. I would like some reviews and maybe some ideas. Yes, it will be harder to stay true to the book and Tolkien; so I might have to rearrange some things… 


	2. Legolas

**THE LORD OF THE APPLES**  
**(A High-School Setting)**

**FELLOWSHIP OF THE APPLES ****  
PART 1**

CHAPTER 2  
**LEGOLAS**

A/N: sorry about the time in updating... computer problems.  
In chapter 1 I said Elves were very smart.  
Well don't forget about the exceptions -Wink, Wink-  
No, Legolas won't be a dolt, but he won't be the smartest elf on the block either.  
Yes, he will also have a bit of a feminine side. Don't worry it will work out for him in the end.

* * *

As Legolas was walking down the hallway for no apparent reason, he sang tunelessly along with his Ipod, while buffing his nails on his baby blue shirt. The elf was engrossed in his thoughts, wondering why none of the other guys, according to him, looked nearly as pretty as he did. 

"Hey Legolas!"

Legolas continued walking, listening to music and congratulating himself on his great looks until someone tapped him on the shoulder. The blond elf turned his head to see who was interrupting his thoughts and music. It was Arwen. He smiled and hurriedly put his Ipod off and away; being interrupted by Arwen was good any time and day of the week. "Hey Arwen! How are you?" Legolas replied happily.

Arwen smiled sweetly muttering a shy "Just fine," Before large tears started to well up in her blue eyes and trickle down her cheeks.

"Arwen, what's wrong?" asked Legolas. He was taken aback by Arwen's sudden change of mood; unsure what to do he patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Aragorn _dumped_ me!" she sobbed.

"WHAT?"

Arwen, who had started playing with the hem of Legolas' baby blue shirt, looked up at him with tears in her blue eyes, "I know! Right before the big dance too!" she replied with incredulity.

Legolas tried to hide a smile. This was his big chance; Aragorn was out of the way!

Arwen continued, pretending not to have seen his pleased grin, "I even went out and bought a stylish dress and made appointments for my hair and nails!"

"Arwen, would you come with me?"

Arwen looked up, a studied, perplexed look playing across her face, "W-What?"

"The dance. Do you want to go with me?"

Arwen smiled shyly, "Well, sure Legolas. I'd love too!" _finally_, she thought to herself, _these drama lessons are paying off._

"I-I'll pick you up at 6:45 then?" the male elf struggled to speak clearly in his excitement.

"Okay," Arwen answered, smiling as winsomely as she new how before she skipped off down the hallway. _That'll show Aragorn,_ she thought giddily.

Legolas looked after her in disbelief, Arwen had just consented to go to _the _Big dance with _him_. _It's because you're so irresistibly handsome_ said that little voice in his head. He agreed; he was very pretty.

* * *

Yes, it's a bit of a short chapter. Now remember, this is a high school setting  
with all its evil (shudder) twists and turns. Sadly to make this work I will  
have to cut out some scenes or change the order of scenes. You will  
understand in the end :) 

Alexandra  
TheElf


	3. Aragorn

**The Lord of the Apples**

**(A High-School Setting)**

FELLOWSHIP OF THE APPLES **PART 1** CHAPTER 3 **ARAGORN**

A/N: Just a note—these are introductory chapters; all of this is taking place at the same time, first day of school before classes.  
Welcome to Chapter 3. This chapter is mostly about Aragorn. A hotshot jock WANNABE!

--------------------------------------------

Aragorn stood on the football field; the school team was in the middle of their morning practice. He tried to calm himself down, "Okay football practice, I can do this!" There was nothing to be upset about, no need to be nervous. He'd show Arwen! "Arwen," He muttered the name remorsefully. "Why in Valar did I make this bet?!" He cried out to no one particular, startling a few of the students watching the practice.

**-Flash Back-**

Arwen had her hands on her hips and a superior smile on her face as she provoked Aragorn. "I bet you could never get a date with any other girl than me!"

Aragorn wasn't in the mood for this. Why couldn't Arwen accept the facts? "I'm the star Quarterback. All the girls want to be with me!!" he told her stubbornly.

"I'd like to see you try prove it," said Arwen teasingly.

" I will." replied Aragorn acidly. Why was Arwen acting like this? Didn't she know he wanted to be with her, not the other girls? It was really stupid of her- he'd show her!

Arwen knew she had taken it too far by the look on Aragorn's face; but it was too late to back out now, " I could find another date for the Big Dance twice as fast as you."

"You're on." Aragorn shouted as he stalked away. She'd regret this when she saw how popular he really was. Stupid girl.

**-End Flashback- **

Aragorn was reminded of the present when the football he was supposed to catch hit him on the head. He glanced at the Coach to see if he had noticed his lack of attention to the game; by the Coach's mutterings Aragorn guessed he had. "Sorry Coach!" he yelled.

The Coach shouted in return, "Aragorn, Take a shower."

"B-but coach, I'll play properly! I promise!" Aragorn shouted as he jogged towards the coach.

"Showers, Aragorn."

"But Coach!"

"SHOWERS!!!" yelled the coach, ending the discussion.

Aragorn walked slowly off to the showers, throwing the coach dirty looks as he muttered some choice words.

Aragorn, who was still mad at the Coach, stalked into the boys' showers, while he muttered to himself, " I'll show the Coach. Hmph, send ME to the showers, the star quarterback of the team? He must have been about to give the rest of the team extra practice and have realized my talent. So THEY had to get extra practice and not me, being the STAR quarterback of the team. Only explanation for it, finally realized what a bunch of hopeless players they are…" He continued his muttered accusations until he turned on the shower. After about a whole minutes silence, which was a big achievement for Aragorn, he started to sing to himself, _" All by myself! Don't wanna be, all by myself. Anymore_."

Éomer walked absent-mindedly into the showers, "Hello Arago-"

"Eep!" Aragorn almost screamed at the sudden intrusion.

"Oh my!" Éomer ran out of the showers, "Was that Faramir dressed as a hotdog?" he half-shouted as an attempted excuse to his sudden departure.

Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief. "Haah! That was close," He started to hum as he dried off, dressed and left the shower room.

Éowyn walked down the hallway with her eyes closed as she sung along with her music on her CD Walkman, " _Home is behind, the world is ahe_-"

Aragorn had turned the corner and collided with her. Mortified, he started to apologize, "Sorry I wasn't- Do I know you?" he changed his sentence halfway as he looked down at Éowyn.

Éowyn smiled winsomely, this was her chance. That blasted Arwen wasn't anywhere to be seen. "I don't know? Do you?"

Aragorn helped Éowyn to her feet as he introduced himself, "My name is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, heir to Isildur; and the STAR quarter back of the football team."

Éowyn held on to his hand, even once she was upright. " I've heard of you," she flirted,

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Umm... No. I-Its just..." Aragorn had no idea what to say. He looked around nervously. Where was Arwen? She always knew what to say when situations like these arose.

"What is it?" Éowyn asked, still using a very girlish voice. She wasn't going to let him get away this time.

Aragorn blushed " I d-don't really want to."

"Come on, you need to get out." Éowyn started to drag Aragorn away.

-----------------------------------------------

Yes my chapters are pretty short. Well my only reason is that these are the introductory chapters. So it's just introducing the fellowship, and others. Next on my list-

I'm sorry all you Arwen-fans, she had to go (For now), the same to all the Faramir-fans. Don't complain. You'll understand in the end. Please review!!!

Alexandra

TheElf


	4. Faramir and Boromir

**The Lord of the Apples**

**(A High-School Setting)**

FELLOWSHIP OF THE APPLES **PART 1** CHAPTER 4 BOROMIR & FARAMIR 

A/N: Another Chapter, whoa! And we're not even into the actual story. I think this  
is the second last intro. Then I can finally get to the fun stuff.

---------------------------  
The Bell for first class had rung 30 seconds ago. Boromir was fretting and kept glancing up the hallway to his first period class; his dad was teaching it and he didn't want to be late. Faramir didn't seem to have noticed that the bell had rung, he was still laughing and chatting with some friends. "Faramir, Hurry up!" urged Boromir.

Faramir stopped mid sentence and turned with obvious annoyance to his brother, "What? Am I not allowed to hang out with my new friends now?"

"We can't. Not after the bell has gone, and it went a minute ago," replied Boromir with exasperation. 

"Umm, bro? Just me; you can go." Faramir was really annoyed with how Boromir didn't seem to know how to leave him alone, ever.

Boromir, ignoring his brother's reply, continued, "We have to find Dad. I'm never late for him!"

"There can always be a first, can't there?" asked Faramir hopefully, taking a different approach to the situation.

"NO!" shouted Boromir with irritation. "Now shut your pie-hole and help me find him!"

Faramir readied a hot reply to his brother's instructions, but was distracted as he caught sight of something behind Boromir in the hallway, "Hey, who's that over there?" Faramir almost shouted with astonishment as he pointed to a couple, walking arm in arm.

Boromir glanced over his shoulder and looked back at his brother with disgust, "No one; just Éowyn, the White Lady. She's with Aragorn, son of- " Boromir trailed off, realizing the importance of what he had just said.

"Exactly" said Faramir as he stared wide-eyed at the two.

"Holy fu- "

"Language Boromir!" reminded Faramir, glancing nervously at a group of stunned young hobbits who were passing them.

"That's a bit creepy," Boromir continued to stare as Éowyn flirted shamelessly with Aragorn.

It was that moment when Denethor decided to come looking for Boromir. "He was gonna use a _bad _word Mister!" shouted one of the hobbits to Denethor, pointing.

Denethor stopped mid-stride, " Boromir, is it true?" he half-whispered in disbelief.

Boromir winced. _Stupid hobbit, _he thought savagely. "I-It is, Sir. I-I tried my h-hardest to s-stop… Faramir from saying it." He hung his head in supposed shame; he was actually trying to hide a smile as he congratulated himself for his quick thinking, but no one needed to know this.

"Faramir!" Denethor had turned to his other son in reproach.

"Boromir!" shouted Faramir, "What do you mea- "

"That's enough from you, Faramir. Leave your brother alone!" Denethor grabbed Faramir by his ear and started relentlessly towards his class.

"Ow- Dad, it wasn't me– I-ouch!"

Boromir missed Faramir's looks of hate, as he had turned around to see if Éowyn and Aragorn were still around; they weren't.

--------------------------


	5. Gimli

**The Lord of the Apples**

**(A High-School Setting)**

FELLOWSHIP OF THE APPLES **PART 1** CHAPTER 5 GIMLI 

A/N: Well, I'm almost done with the introductory chapters; this'll be the last.

Thanks to all reviewers and readers for bearing with me! Remember—this takes place before classes on the first day of school!

-------------------------------  
Most of the Dwarves in MECI had come to the D.G.T.C's first meeting. Elrond walked calmly into the small class and looked around at the dwarves, " Welcome to the Dwarf-Get-Together-Club's first meeting. Your regular supervisor, Balin, is busy this morning; so I'll be substituting. Go ahead. Do what ever you dwarves do." He went and sat in the teacher's desk and started writing notes.

Gimli looked around the class at the other dwarves. Some of them were sleeping or listening to music; others were sword fighting with school supplies, such as rulers. One dwarf was even reading. Gimli turned to the dwarf nearest him, who was pressing buttons on a little rectangular object, watching the screen intently, "Hey; what you doing?" he asked.

The dwarf, still watching the object, replied in a deep voice, "My name's Malcolm. I'm just playing my gameboy."

Gimli leaned in for a closer look at the little contraption, "What's a gameboy?" he queried in awe.

Malcolm paused his game and looked up proudly "Well, a _gameboy_ is a machine and it's made by boys that play games."

"Ohhh," said Gimli, for lack of anything better to say.

Another dwarf, one who had been 'sword fighting', moved closer to Gimli and Malcolm, "No, you got it all wrong. It's a boy that plays games."

By now all the dwarves, having short attention spans, had stopped whatever they had been doing and were watching the conversation. The dwarf who had been reading, quite an accomplishment for a dwarf, put down his book and looked knowledgably at the other dwarves. "You're BOTH wrong. My book about _everything_ says it's a small machine used to play games on and that it was created by a company named _Nintendo_."

The dwarves all looked at him respectfully, repeating the name in awe, "_Nin-ten-do!_"

Elrond, who had been observing the conversation, shook his head in disbelief. _Most of these Dwarves are dolts. That's amazing; but they have to be good for something_. He looked back down at his notes on the behaviour of teenage dwarves. _I'm going to need more paper._

The dwarves continued their conversations on basically nothing till one dwarf looked up with excitement. He had been trying to think of a good question to ask to stump his peers and had finally come up with it, "What does the area of a circle equal?" he asked triumphantly.

"Pie!" shouted Gimli before the dwarf with the book on everything could reply. Gimli wanted to show the other dwarves that he was smart too. 

"Hey, you're smart!" announced the dwarf who had asked the question.

Gimli smiled, "Ya. I'm in an _academic_ class," he said proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing!" the dwarf raised his voice, "Guys, Hey Guys! Gimli is in an _academic_ class!!!"

The dwarves, who had all stopped their conversations, let out a cheer. Gimli clambered onto a table and bowed as they all applauded enthusiastically, since a dwarf in an academic class was normally unheard of.

The Bell for first class rang and the dwarves all left to try and find their first classes. Elrond packed away his notes with a malicious grin on his face, _I've seen enough for today._

As the dwarves wandered around looking for their classes, 3 hobbits walked off after a parting call of "see ya" and "wouldn't want ta be ya" while another hobbit, Sam, was thinking of brilliant things he should have said to Rosie on his way to class. Legolas was wandering in the direction of his first class musing on how great he looked and how fun it was going to be at _the_ Big Dance with Arwen. Arwen had skipped off to class, after a brief visit to her mirror, and Éowyn was humming happily to herself at finally getting to be with Aragorn. The mentioned head quarterback was slowly walking to class, confused, and had sworn that as-long-as-he-lived-he-would-never-understand-girls. Faramir's ear still hurt and Boromir was absentmindedly staring out the window at the empty school grounds.

-----------------------------------------

Well. That's the last of the introductory chapters. Now we get into the real story...


	6. The Party

**The Lord of the Apples**

**(A High-School Setting)**

FELLOWSHIP OF THE APPLES **PART 1**

CHAPTER 6  
**THE PARTY**

A/N: For the sake of your sanity I'm skipping the first day of school and this chapter will take place afterwards. As you can probably tell by the title, this chap is about _the_ Party, also mentioned earlier as _the_ Big Dance.

-----------------------------  
The first day of school had just ended. Frodo had said a cheerful "Bye," to his best friend, Sam Gamgee, and now opened the green door to his hobbit hole. After hanging his coat and bag on a hook in the entrance, Frodo stomped through the tunnel to the kitchen. Pausing to open the door, Frodo heard the voice of his Uncle, Bilbo Baggins, and Gandalf the Grey from the room beyond.

"Yes, yes! Everything is going according to plan! Frodo doesn't expect anything." He could hear the voice of Bilbo saying triumphantly.

Frodo shrugged and opened the door; he didn't feel like eavesdropping, besides, he knew what Bilbo was talking about already. "Expect what Unc? That you're abandoning me to live with the elves?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen. Frodo was pleased to see Bilbo jumped as he walked casually into the room; Gandalf, on the other hand, did nothing but raise a bushy eyebrow.

"Nope," replied Bilbo after regaining his composure, "About my birthday party/dance that I'm holding for your high-school tonight."

"Wait a minute," Frodo's eyes went wide as he stared at his uncle and then the wizard, "TEACHER! THERE'S A TEACHER IN MY HOUSE!!"

Gandalf smiled calmly at the startled young hobbit, "Frodo, Frodo. We were great friends before I took up that teaching job."

"TEACHER! THEY'RE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!! HELP ME, SAAAM!!" Frodo screamed shrilly as he ran out of the room, down the tunnel, and out the house in search for his best friend.

"Well, that was awkward," muttered Gandalf; staring wide-eyed at where, moments earlier, Frodo had stood.

"Definitely," agreed Bilbo, shaking his head.

**THAT EVENING**

Once again Bilbo sat smoking his pipe and blowing smoke rings at his front door. "Well, my old friend, this will be a night to remember." He stated contentedly, looking over at where Gandalf sat.

"Yes," agreed the wizard while trying to hide the fact that he, too, was smoking from his numerous students who kept passing on the way to the party.

Bilbo sighed blissfully, "Old Toby; the finest Weed in Middle-Earth."

"WHAT WEED?!" Gandalf half cried, trying to sound inconspicuous, as he glanced nervously at a passing group of high-school elves.

The hobbit looked over at his friend, eyebrows raised, "Hey, it's a party; relax. They all know you smoke anyways," he added thoughtfully looking at the passing students.

Gandalf muttered incoherently to himself as he walked away, throwing reproachful looks at a group of over excited hobbits that had just passed.

Legolas pulled out a pocket mirror and looked himself over once more, "Hair; check. Smile; check. Flowers; check." The elf took a deep breath, "I'm ready." He walked up the path to Arwen's house. _You can do this,_ he assured himself. _Besides, you are the best-looking male in the whole of Middle-Earth, how couldn't you be ready?_ Added that voice in his head with confidence. He knocked on the door.

Elrond opened the door resignedly and started to greet Arwen's date in a bored, mordant voice, "Hello Ara-" he stopped as his eyes widened considerably. "Wh- why Legolas! Good evening! Come in; come in. What a delightful surprise to see you again," he almost sang with happiness, _No Aragorn? Now this is new!_ thought Elrond as he stared disbelievingly at Legolas. 

"Calm down Daddy, he's my date." Explained Arwen to her dumbstruck father.

Elrond shook his head in disbelief, a joyous smile plastered across his bemused face, as Arwen lead Legolas out the house, "Well have fun, I guess..."

Legolas looked at the girl holding onto his arm as the two walked to the party, "Wow." He whispered in wonder.

Arwen, mistaking his comment, rolled her eyes in the direction of her father; who was still standing in front of the door to her house, a blissful smile playing on his lips. "Oh, don't worry, he does that to a lot of people."

Legolas shook his head, smiling, "No; it's you."

Arwen stopped walking and removed her hand from his arm, "What about me?" she responded in a low, dangerous purr.

"It's just- wow!" The elf looked over his date admirably. "Oh, here are some flowers," he added as he gave an elegant swoop of his arm and brought a dozen fresh, deep red roses to stop in front of Arwen's sparkling, blue eyes.

The raven-haired elf gasped, "Thank you Legolas!" she cried as she hugged him. When she released him, Legolas was smiling in amazement.

"Lets go," the happy elf managed to mutter as he glanced nervously at the not to distant Elrond.

Éowyn sat protectively besides her date, Aragorn. She absently played with the hem of his sleeve as he stared into the distance, ignoring all around him; including her. He let out a huge, depressed sigh. "What's wrong Arry?" she cooed in a girlish voice.

"Nothing," muttered Aragorn resignedly.

"Yes, there is something wrong," she giggled, "and I know _just_ how to cheer you up!"

Aragorn looked at his date, "What did you say?" he asked in a low, miserable voice.

Éowyn rolled her eyes impatiently; this wasn't going as she had planned. "Come Slow Dance with me Arry!" she replied bossily, grabbing his hand and dragging his to the dance floor.

Aragorn decided against putting up a struggle; _What's the use?_ he thought savagely, _Arwen, Arwen! Why did I leave you?_ the quarterback cried silently to himself.

Sam sat resignedly in the corner of the huge tent that had been constructed for the dance in the middle of the field for Bilbo's party; Frodo was hanging out with Merry and Pippin again. He had his guitar in hand and was strumming quietly to himself as he sung along,  
"_Everyone's hurt,  
From gettin' down too low.  
Everyone's hurt,  
You just gotta let it go.  
You just gotta let it go."_

As he sung this Rosie skipped happily by, looking for her friends. As she passed she heard a low voice singing quietly, and not singing the music blaring from the speakers hung from the huge tree in the middle of the tent. She located the origin of the voice; it was Sam Gamgee. Rosie blushed happily as she watched him playing his guitar, her friends weren't around to stop her talking to him this time! "Hey Sam!" she shouted cheerfully as he approached him.

Looking up from his guitar Sam saw Rosie walking towards him "Oh, Hi Rosie," he responded as he lay down his guitar and stood up.

"What's with the guitar? The music's provided." 

Sam blushed, throwing a guilty look at his instrument, "I really don't listen to modern music." he replied with a slight smile.

Rosie laughed a gay little laugh, "It's about time you started then." She took his hand and walked him towards a secluded spot near the base of the speaker-adorned tree.

Frodo, Merry and Pippin walked around the outside of the dance-tent, looking at all the girls gathered in groups talking excitedly together. The three had decided to dress in sk8tr clothes and had found the dance-tent to stuffy for such a choice of outfits. A particular couple of she-elves, one brunette and another dirty-blond, separated from all the other caught Frodo's eyes, "Dude; Female elves," he elbowed Merry and pointed eagerly.

Merry smiled, "Holy, Dude!"

"Ho-Ya!!" agreed Pippin enthusiastically, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Do we stand a chance?" asked Frodo, a gleam in his eyes as he tried to smooth back his curly hair.

"Ho-Ya!!" encouraged Pippin.

Merry laughed and ran towards the she-elves, "Lets go!!!"

Frodo wasn't good with woman, he knew that; but it had never stopped him before. He gulped and walked up to the two giggling female elves, "Hey Baby…" he addressed the elf nearest him; she had brunette hair and blue eyes. She turned around laughing at a comment her friend had just made; he recognized her from school as Quelebnen. _(A/N: Hey couldn't resist mate ;D)_

"Hello?"

Pippin elbowed Merry sharply and winked, "Ho-Ya!!!"

Merry smiled and leaned against the tree the she-elves were standing by. "Hey-lo" he said admiringly.

The dirty-blond-haired she-elf looked amusedly at Frodo, Merry and Pippin. "_What's going on Quelebnen_?" she asked her friend quietly in Elvish.

Quelebnen smiled, her blue eyes twinkling, as she, too, spoke in Elfish, "_Looks like we have some little wee-folk here Gwendil."_ "_Hobbits_," corrected the elf named Gwendil.

Quelebnen shrugged, "_Hobbits, Halflings, wee-folk. What's the difference_?"

Merry couldn't understand Elvish; he didn't feel like asking Frodo what the two she-elves had said, so he just ignored the exchange between Quelebnen and Gwendil and continued his attempt to flirt with them. He turned his head towards Quelebnen, and, still leaning against the tree, flirted with her in a bantering tone, "Are you from Tennessee? Because you are the only ten I see."

Pippin, on the other hand, had decided that Gwendil looked more approachable and made an effort to flirt with her, which was hard, as he couldn't seem to say anything sensible at the moment. "Ho-Ya, you're, Ho-Ya!!" he managed to say.

Frodo, who had decided that Merry and Pippin were even worse with woman then he was, stepped on Pippin's foot and half-whispered, "Yo, Pip. That's not how you impress a lady."

Gwendil looked uncomfortably at the hobbits and then her brunette friend, "Quelebnen..." she pleaded.

Her friend obliged and decided to get rid of the bothersome hobbits. She gestured to Merry, smiling winsomely, and said as sweetly as she could, "You want to know something?"

"Ya," Merry smiled.

Quelebnen dropped to a crouch, "Just come a bit closer." She whispered in a voice dripping with honey, smiling suggestively as her blue eyes sparkled.

Merry gulped, "Okay," he looked nervously at his friends who were arguing about how to impress Gwendil, and moved closer to Quelebnen.

As Merry approached Quelebnen, she quickly stood up, neatly tripped the hobbit, stooped back down and, picking him up, hung Merry by his cloak in a low branch of the tree next to her; all within a matter of second and with an almost bored look on her face the whole time.

"Hey! What the- You dumb she-elf! Let me down!" yelled Merry in surprise at his sudden change of location, struggling to unhook his cloak.

Gwendil stood, hands on hips, and threatened the other two hobbits, "You saw Quelebnen, who's next?"

Pippin and Frodo, deciding that there was probably no way they could impress Gwendil anyway, called quits on their argument and ran as fast as their hobbit-legs would carry them. Leaving Merry behind to struggle with unhooking his cloak from the tree.

"Score one for the She-Elves!" laughed Gwendil triumphantly as she and Quelebnen walked in the opposite direction, talking amiably in Elfish again.

Arwen sighed as she danced slowly with Legolas; they had danced every slow song together that night and sat the other dances out, talking. "This has been an amazing night," she whispered in his ear. _Pointed,_ she thought happily, _Aragorn doesn't have nice pointed ears like Legolas'._

Legolas smiled and whispered back, "Yes, I have to agree; Absolutely amazing night."

Arwen beamed at Legolas. She sighed again and rested her head on his shoulder, still dancing. "Aragorn could have never topped this," she said quietly, "Thank you Lego- ARAGORN!!" she changed mid-sentence and shrieked as she saw Aragorn sitting with Éowyn. Arwen pushed herself away from Legolas and cried out, even though the music was loud and Aragorn couldn't hear her, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT FREAKING UGLY HAG?!"

Legolas grabbed at his date's hand, "What's wrong Arwen?" he asked worriedly.

"He's already replaced me! I can't believe it," sobbed Arwen as she turned and ran crying from the dance-tent.

The blonde Elf stared in disbelief after his date. "Valar! Why me!!!" he shouted as he ran off after her. She wasn't going to leave him behind; besides, he didn't want her to go home crying about Aragorn. He wanted her to go home thinking about _him_! _There's no reason for her to bother thinking about Aragorn,_ he thought huffily as he looked outside for her, _I'm a hundred times better looking then him._ Sometimes his friend Aragorn really got on his nerves; this was one of those times.

Éowyn sat discontentedly besides Aragorn. He had barley danced or talked with her tonight; in fact he'd basically ignored her the whole time! She stuck her hands in her cloak pockets grumpily; _what's in my pocket?_ she thought, surprised as her hand came in contact with a hard, small object. She pulled the object and looked at it with glee; it was a pink bottle with a clear liquid inside. Glancing nervously at Aragorn she shoved it back into her pocket, now she'd have some fun! "I'll go grab us some punch, " she suggested happily. It was all Éowyn could do not to jump up and run towards the punch bowl. After carefully filling two punch glasses, she glanced around and took out her pink bottle, carefully letting two drops fall into one of the cups.

**-Flash Back-**

Galadriel was standing with Éowyn in her little rose-garden, cleaning out her birdbath, "Ah, Éowyn. You have come to me in great distress." The elf noted, she then turned to face the young woman, "I can give you the potion you seek," Galadriel handed Éowyn a small, pink bottle containing a clear liquid.

Éowyn curtsied, "Thank you Great Lady, I am very grateful," she replied, happily accepting the love-potion.

"Glad to be of service, my dear," replied Galadriel. The tall, graceful lady elf smiled, _Now Aragorn won't be with Arwen, Elrond will be pleased_.

**-End Flash Back-**

Éowyn almost skipped as she returned to her date with the punch, but thought better of it; she didn't want to spill any of the drinks. The scheming girl smiled sweetly and handed the cup with the potion-punch to Aragorn.

"Thanks," he replied sullenly as he accepted the cup.

Watching him drain the cup, Éowyn laughed gaily, "Anything for you Arry."

Aragorn wasn't ready for the immediate effect of the love potion; he blinked and looked over his now-empty punch glass at Éowyn. He felt light-headed and extremely happy, "Where am I?" he queried politely of the girl sitting by him. _Éowyn _his mind acknowledged the girl. She laughed; it was a really pretty laugh Aragorn thought cheerfully, _and a really pretty girl too_ he added as he smiled handsomely at her.

"On a date at a dance with me, Arry," she told him quietly.

Aragorn's smile broadened, "Then Éowyn, babe, why aren't we dancing?" He stood up and, taking her hand into his, led her to the dance floor; oblivious that Arwen had just run out the tent crying.

Pippin wandered around the dance-tent aimlessly, hands shoved in his pockets. He was alone. No one would talk to him, as he was the only person they could see who hadn't dressed suitably for the occasion and wore sk8tr clothes. Frodo had left to go find someone who didn't get him in trouble, such as Sam, and Merry was probably still hanging from a tree outside. _Wrong,_ the hobbit almost immediately corrected himself, smiling, Merry was heading toward him; cloakless.

"Dude, remind me _never_ to hit on Elf chicks again!" said Merry vociferously as he approached his friend.

Pippin smiled, "Agreed."

Merry smiled back at Pippin, "I see you're able to speak again," the hobbit glanced nervously around to make sure no one was watching, and whispered to his friend, "Wanna go steal a fire-work-mabob?"

"Sounds like a plan Merry, sounds like a plan."

The two hobbits ran off to make havoc, blowing up a lot of Gandalf's precious fireworks in the process.

Bilbo looked confidently around at his teen-age guests as he walked towards the stage in the middle of the dance-tent beneath the huge tree in the middle. After stopping the music that was blasting loudly from the speakers hung on the tree, Bilbo, who now had almost everyone's attention, started his speech, "Well, welcome all to my party!"

"YAY!" shouted a lot of excited teen-age dwarves, elves, hobbits, and men/woman.

"It's my eleventy-first birthday!" Bilbo happily informed the crowd.

An even larger "YAY!" was heard; along with the shouted comment from Gimli, "eleventy-first isn't a real number! I should know, _I'm_ in an _academic_ class!" and a lot of cheering for his achievement from the other dwarves present.

Bilbo, ignoring the dwarves, continued his speech, "But I'm sad to say I'm abandoning Frodo to live with the elves; so he gets my hobbit-hole, Bag End!"

"OKAY!" shouted the crowd, enjoying their part of the speech immensely.

Bilbo smiled cheekily at the teen-agers gathered below and twisted the stem of an apple he had been hiding in his pocket, vanishing.

Many shrieks of surprise were heard from the easily startled in the crowd and mutters of "Oh my," from others.

Gandalf, who had been sitting in a dark corner blowing smoke-rings during the dance, rolled his eyes and left for Bilbo's (now Frodo's) hobbit-hole. "Joy. Time to go make my speech," he muttered sarcastically to no one in particular.

Bilbo was dancing happily his study shouting the word "Freedom!" over and over again.

Gandalf shuffled unhappily into the room, looked miserably at Bilbo, and readied himself to make his five-minute-long speech; but thought, _why be bothered?_ So, instead, the wizard glared at Bilbo, who had stopped dancing, and muttered, "Frodo. Apple. Leave."

The hobbit was totally unprepared for this; he had been expecting that five-minute-long speech. It was in the script. "Okaay…" he responded for lack of anything better to say, looking about uncertainly. Bilbo shrugged, threw the apple down on the rug, picked up his cloak and bags and left.

Gandalf shuffled after his friend, slamming the door on the way out and, as they parted, muttered, "Thank you." very glad indeed that he hadn't had to say his five-minute-long speech.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, yes: Legolas and the rest at Bilbo's party? I know; nothing like Tolkien planned.


	7. The Next Day

**The Lord of the Apples**

**(A High-School Setting)**

FELLOWSHIP OF THE APPLES **PART 1**

CHAPTER 7  
**THE NEXT DAY**

A/N: Just to warn you, a favourite, but forgotten, character is going to make an  
appearance in this chap!

-----------------------------------  
Frodo Baggins, new owner of Bag End, waved a cheerful farewell to passing elves, dwarves, hobbits, guys, girls, and other teenage participants of Bilbo's Party. The tired, but happy, hobbit sighed in satisfaction as he turned towards his hobbit-hole's round, green door. "That was one wicked party," he whispered contently to himself as he walked into Bag End.

"Frodo!!!"

Hearing his name called from within _his_ Hobbit-hole, Frodo whirled around from closing the door to face the tall figure standing in the shadows of his entrance hall, terror written on his round, hobbit face. "AAARGH!! THERE'S A TEACHER IN MY HOUSE! HELP ME!!!" yelled the frightened hobbit as he pointed frantically at the figure in the shadows-- Gandalf. 

The Grey Wizard smiled and waved happily to the staring passerby's as he closed and locked the door Frodo had left open in his fright. "Frodo! It's okay, calm down," shouted Gandalf over Frodo's screams as he turned back to the petrified young hobbit. "I'm not a teacher anymore!"

"Oh. Okay then," Frodo Baggins immediately stopped screaming and smiled. 

Gandalf, deciding not to question Frodo's abrupt change of attitude, formally pointed towards the apple lying on the hallway rug and said (in a majestic voice), "The Apple has passed to you, Frodo Baggins."

"The what has passed to who-now?"

Sighing and rolling his eyes at the stupidity of all things hobbit-like, Gandalf decided that he'd forgo another speech and reduced his message into another three words that he hoped to Valar hobbits could understand, "Apple. Pass. You."

"Dude."

"Lord all Mighty!" Gandalf opened his hands and turned his face imploringly skywards. Why was he, of all wizards, cursed to deal with teenage Middle-Earthlings? Specifically teenage _hobbit_ Middle-Earthlings.

Scratching his side and glancing nervously at the hall clock, Frodo decided that Gandalf could converse with the ceiling another time. "Well Gandalf, dude," the hobbit yawned, "I gotta get to bed."

Gandalf calmly surveyed the new owner of Bag End, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Frodo." And he turned on his heel, swung the round door open, and walked away into the cool September night.

"What's tomorrow?" called Frodo after the grey wizard.

"School."

"Hey! You _lied _to me!" exclaimed Frodo as he stared blankly at Gandalf's departing form, "OH MY LORD- THERE WAS A TEACHER IN MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!"

Gandalf chuckled as he listened to Frodo's fading screams and lighted his pipe. "I'm NOT smoking!!!" he yelled as a pair of teenage elves passed by wide-eyed.

**The Next Day**

(A/N: Frodo decided to bring _the_ Apple to school in his pocket.)  
The four hobbits sat at a table in the cafeteria of MECI contently eating lunch-

"Dude, pass me the hot sauce," Frodo muttered to Pippin through a mouthful of burrito.

"Ho-Ya,"

Merry glanced without much curiosity at Pippin as he sat with a blank look on his face. "He hasn't been the same since the party," he stated, handing Frodo the hot sauce and returning to his lunch.

"Ho-Ya,"

Ignoring Pippin, Frodo turned to Sam and Merry, his hand going to his pocket, "Check this ou-"

"Female Elves entering the caf, " Frodo, Sam and Merry all turned to Pippin, who had apparently snapped out of his daze.

Merry twitched convulsively, "Nooo.."

Frodo grimaced, "At least this time we'll be smart enough to- Pip, where'd he go?"

"Look!" Merry was pointing, mouth agape, at Pippin. The two hobbits sat turned in their chairs, watching the fourth of their party in disbelieve, Sam, who had glanced up indifferently at the other three, returned to reading his Nancy Drew book.

"He's walked up to the Elf Chicks," Frodo whispered in a hoarse voice and covered his eyes, "Poor guy, I'll miss him."

Merry's eyes widened in shock, "They've invited him to sit with them!!"

"No," Frodo quickly removed his hands from his eyes.

"I can't believe my eyes!"

"I know what to do," Frodo almost yelled as he pulled _the_ Apple out of his pocket, twisted the stem and disappeared.

"That is freak'n awesome," said Merry in awe. Frodo was unsure whether he was talking about Pippin's luck with the Elf Chicks, or his vanishing act.

The eye that was the students of MECI's Principal burst into even hotter flames as it's pupil dilated. "Apple. in. use. Must. kill. user." he muttered in a strained voice which echoed around his office. Sauron yelled into his intercom microphone "Naz-gurls attack!!!!!"

A scream rose from a back room of the Office and nine girls ran out screeching, "Ahhhhhhhhhttaaaaaaccck!!!"

Sauron cackled in maniacal glee.

Everyone in the rest of the Office continued their work and chatter, as if they didn't hear the ravings and evil laughter from the other side of the door marked 'Principal', they all did, but no one had the courage to ask Mr. Sauron where his voice came from, him being an eye and all.

"Uh- Frodo, do you happen to hear the high pitched screeching of your name?" Merry asked his friend nervously as he glanced around for the source of the sound.

"Nope," said Frodo's voice.

"Frodo, turn that thing off."

"Why?"

"Because there are a group of EVIL girls bee-lining straight for us- THAT'S WHY!!" Merry yelled, his eye's widening.

"The Apple will protect me."

"Frodo, Dude," Merry's voice deepened ominously, "The Apple calls to them."

"Fine, fine. I'll turn it off _if_ you hide under the table with me."

"Done!" yelled Merry and he and Frodo dove under the table to see nine girls run by screaming at the top of their lungs

"Oh dude," muttered Frodo as he watched in terror.

Aragorn, who was also sitting in the cafeteria, failed to notice the pandemonium that was occurring on the opposite side of the large room. He was, in fact, unable to notice anything except for Éowyn, who was sitting in his lap, "…and did I tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"

Éowyn giggled happily, "No, Arry, you didn't," she fluttered her eyelashes, "tell me."

"The most beautiful-" Aragorn stopped as someone timidly tapped his shoulder. The two turned to see Faramir standing behind them with a confused look on his face.

"Umm- I'm.. Well, my-ah. My name's Faramir." Aragorn raised his right eyebrow.

"Your point?"

"You're Aragorn," stated Faramir, who kept glancing nervously between Éowyn an Aragorn, a crimson blush creeping up his cheeks.

"You noticed." Aragron said as sarcastically as he could. Faramir's blush deepened.

"I'm his girl friend," said Éowyn happily in a girly voice.

Faramir swallowed and looked back at Aragron, "Dude, weren't you going out with an Elf?"

"Not anymore, I got Éowyn here." Aragorn smiled at Éowyn, who giggled.

"Oh- well, just to let you know," Faramir rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Arwen's going out-"

Aragorn jumped out of his seat, dumping Éowyn ungracefully to the floor, "WHAT?!?!?!"

"with an elf named Legolas," finished Faramir, wincing.

"STUPID ELF-PREP-PRIM-SMART-BOY!!! I'LL DAMNED WELL KILL HIM FOR TOUCHING MY ARWEN!!!!! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS FU-"

While Aragorn continued shouting at no one in particular, telling them what he was going to do to various parts of Legolas' body, Éowyn had opened her bag and removed her bottle of love potion. As she was about to pour it into Aragorn's drink she noticed some bold, red writing on the label it read:

WARNING!  
THIS LOVE POTION COTAINS RADIOACTIVE MATERIALS.  
IT MAY CAUSE PERMANENT DAMAGE IF OVER DOSED.  
ALL YOU LADIES OUT THERE- USE WITH CARE!  
(this product works only on men, results of use on a woman is dangerous)

Éowyn shrugged and finished pouring the rest of the potion into Aragorn's soda. "Arry, your drink," she said turning to him with it in her hand.

"Right," Aragorn paused his shouting to take a sip and forgot to start again, "Hey- Baby. You wanna come over after school?"

Éowyn smiled victoriously, "Okay. Hey, Farm-head, leave us alone."

"Fine." Grumbled an overly confused Faramir as he stalked off.  
_  
_

Sitting at a table with his books scattered before him was a fair, blond haired, blue-eyed elf. Legolas was muttering to himself, his pencil tapping a beat on the cafeteria table, "If _x_ is the sum of _a_+_b_ and _b_ is equal to _c_, which is equal to _q,_ which equals 6, what is 1/2 the answer?"

"Hey its 56!" shouted Gimli as we walked by.

"Umm, no. I'm not listening to a stupid Dwarf," the Elf snapped back.

"Suit yourself," said Gimli shrugging.

"Idiot."

Gimli stopped and slowly turned back to face Legolas, "_What _did you just call me."

"An idiot,"

"You wanna piece of this?!! It sure looks like you wanna piece of this!!" Shouted the Dwarf as he walked back toward Legolas.

Legolas wrinkled his nose in disgust, "In truth, I'd rather not."

"Bite Me!!"

"Ah- No," said Legolas as he grabbed his books and left in revulsion.

Gimli smiled and signaled to a group of his friends, "Okay Guys, I found a table!"

Faramir was standing slumped against a wall in one of the hallways, having left the cafeteria, he sung softly to himself as he stared at the floor, "One is the loneliest number…"

"Who are you, my lad?" asked a friendly voice.

Looking up Faramir saw a custodian sweeping the debris and lunch remains from the hallway he was standing in, he smiled a sorry little smile and replied, "Oh, I'm just the Farm-boy."

"Kid," said the custodian as he paused his work and leaned on his broom, "you seem to have no self-confidence."

"I have _plenty_ of self-confidence. _Puh-lenty._"

The custodian smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Just do what I do when I'm down or bored: Sing."

Faramir looked at the strange little man in his blue coat and yellow boots as if he was the stupidest person alive, "Wasn't I _just_ doing that?"

"Happy Tunes, kid. Like 'Hey, derry dol, merry dol!'" sang the custodian as he started dancing, blue coat flying, "Fun stuff." He added as he stopped.

Faramir continued to look dubiously at the smiling man, "Oh-kaay, I'll try. Umm, who are you?"

"I'm Tom Bombadil, your friendly custodian." 

"Ah,"

"If you ever need help, just sing and I'll be there." Said Tom smiling and walked away, dragging his broom along with him.

"That was interesting," Faramir muttered as he watched Tom dance off with his broom singing

_Old Tom Bombadil is a merry fellow;  
Bright Blue his jacket is, and his boots are yellow.  
_

------------------------------  
Yup, that was Tom Bomdadil. Had to throw him into my story somewhere.


	8. The Barrow Downs

**The Lord of the Apples**

**(A High-School Setting)**

FELLOWSHIP OF THE APPLES **PART 1**

CHAPTER 8  
**THE BARROW-DOWNS**

A/N: The Barrow-Downs is cut from the movie. Lets see what the high school setting  
makes of it…

Pippin, after being dragged from the cafeteria, was following Merry and Frodo, who kept glancing nervously around to see if there were any Naz-gurls around, down a deserted hallway. Sam was slowly following them, nose buried in his Nancy Drew book. "Hey Frodo, Merry, dudes, where're we goin'?"

"Spot to eat, man," muttered Frodo as he led them through the maze of hallways.

Merry shuddered, "After that incident at the caf with the naz-mabobs, dude! I want _nothing_ to do with that place again!"

"B-But I never got to ask Gwendil for a date!" whined Pippin.

Merry raised an eyebrow, "A female elf and you? Man... It never would have worked out."

"What about here?" asked Frodo as the came to a large, dusty and damp hallway that looked as if no one had set foot in it for years. There were large stones fallen from the wall scattered everywhere and a bit of a mist floating close to the ground. Pippin sat down and leant his back against a large, vandalized stone. The other three hobbits sat down on the floor too, cross-legged.

"Ain't it a bit creepy havin' fog in the school?" asked Frodo as he looked around. Merry shrugged.

"Maybe the Elves burnt something in the Home Ec class," he said as he took a bite of his sandwich. The other three hobbits burst out laughing.

"Come to me..."

Frodo bolted upright, his face white from shock. "D-Did you guh-guys just h-hear tha-at?" he asked nervously. All the hobbits had stopped laughing.

Merry looked up from his sandwich, "A creepy voice that said 'come to me'?"

"Ye-yeah!"

"Nope, didn't hear one."

Sam looked apprehensively around the hallway, his book forgotten, as a choir of voices began to sing softly. "I _really_ don't like it here Mr. Frodo," he whispered, grabbing onto Frodo's sleeve in panic.

"Ahh, crap!" spat Frodo, shaking Sam from his arm, as a group of pale-skinned people dressed all in black, their pale faces heavy with dark makeup, approached. The four hobbits started screaming and scrambled to get away, Frodo tripped over Pippin's lunch and went flying as his friends deserted him. Rolling over into a sitting position he noticed that the girls had circled around him and were smiling evilly. "I-ah, I reh-really did-dn-n't mean t-to come he-here, I'm soh-soh-sorry."

Still smiling the girl closest to him said in a low voice, "Prepare to feel our wrath." and started to chant with her three companions,

"Cold be hand and heart and bone,

and cold be sleep under stone

Frodo, being the brave young hobbit he is, stared to scramble away from the advancing girls, "Yea kn-know… that's a-a lo-lovely song buh-buh-ut I s-sort of ha-ha-ave to…"

"And in the black wind the stars shall die,  
and still on gold here let them lie.

"I'm n-not lying down," Frodo heard his big mouth say before four hands force him to lay back and held him there.

"Until the Dark Lord lifts his hand  
over dead sea and withered land

Screams echoed in the hallway as Frodo tried to fight against the hands holding him to the ground. The girl who had spoken to him earlier slowly knelt down besides him and Frodo saw she was holding black mascara and eyeliner in her hand; he _really_ started to freak out then.

Custodian Tom chose this point to come dancing into the hall. "Did someone need help?"

" I do!" screamed Frodo wide-eyed. The four girls looked up to see Tom glare at them,

"Axel; Larxene; Vexen; Marluxia! What are you doing?!"

Axel, who was leaning over Frodo with an eyelash curler, mascara and other various devices that he was sure were for torture, hissed at the custodian. "Nothing, Tom. Let us be with our prey," she said in a quiet, deep voice that echoed in the hall.

Tom Bombadil was not to be beaten that easily. "Have you looked outside? The sun isn't gone and the moon isn't dead!" he almost sang to the gothic girls.

Larxene, who had moved to stand behind Tom without anyone noticing, leaned close to his ear. A sneer played across her black covered lips as she whispered, "One day it will."

"Lets go." Vexen motioned back to the way she and her group had come from in fury.

"Halfling," Marluxia said in a clear, steady voice, her green eyes locking with those of Frodo "we'll get you for this."

The hobbit gulped and quaked visibly.

"If you touch him, I'll sing loudly whenever I walk down these hallways, you Wight!" threatened Tom.

"Ah, Marluxia, come on," Larxene implored as she started to gather the various makeup from the floor, "We have _other_ people to creep out." The four girls stalked away.

Tom laughed cheerfully, "Okay you three, come out from behind that trash can!"

Frodo watched in disbelief as Sam, Merry and Pippin proceeded to emerge form behind a trashcan nearby. "You mean you three would have watched them give me a make-over and then _kill_ me and not do anything!"

Pippin and Merry smiled happily, whereas Sam hung his head and muttered, "No Mist- I mean- Frodo. I would have done something... sometime."

Pippin gave Sam a look of disgust before grabbing his belongings and starting off towards a more populated part of the high school. "Lets go."

"Hey," Frodo said turning towards the smiling custodian, "Thanks,"

"No problem, but I think you hobbits should avoid this hallway in the future. Marluxia has many friends." Tom nodded in the direction of the four friends, smiled, and walked off with his broom in tow singing.

_Hey!, Derry Dol, Merry Dol!_

------------------------

A/N: This was written after large douses of playing Kingdom Hearts and then  
listening to The Beatles. Yup. I'm insane. Please read and review. I like  
reviews. (Axel and Vexen sneak up behind me as I talk about reviews and  
knock me out with a board)

Axel: Mwahahaha. The Author is out so now you must read what we want to say!  
Vexen: Hey guys come over here.  
Larxene: Well the authors out. so.  
Marluxia: Yes, we are from Kingdom Hearts Get that Kingdom Hearts. We plan  
to take over this fanfic!!  
Axel: And then B.: Hey! Didn't I tell you to leave!?!?!?!?  
Larxene: (Smiles evily) Only Tom stands in our way.  
Tom: I'll get you four! I'd better start a' runn'in  
Axel: (speaking fastly) So we will steal this Author's computer and write a  
fanfic in the Kingdom Hearts section how we will torture Tom B. and take  
over Middle Earth!!!  
All four: Mwhahahahahahah!!!!  
Tom B.: (sneaks up behind them) Now I've got you!!  
All four: Ahhhhh!! (they run away)  
Tom B. (Goes up to the Author who is awakening)  
Me: What happened?  
Tom B.: They got to your computer.  
Me: Lets see what they did. (Starts to read) They wrote this!  
Tom B.: They plan to write a fanfic about torturing me.  
Me: Don't worry Tom; I'll make sure they leave you alone.  
Tom B.: Okay. Quelebnen?  
Me: What?  
Tom B. I think you just put your audience to sleep.  
Me: Sorry everyone!!!!  
Bye!!!!!!


End file.
